Soul's sister
by ItzuEvans
Summary: Soul eater meats Fairy Tail, the one person who can save or destroy the world is the daughter of Zeref and Mavis but the stepsister of Soul eater what kind of destructive power hides inside her?
1. the start

darkness... cold... then...: pain, light, screams, blood, chaos.

these scenes flash before lord Deaths eyes as he watches the chaos of Satan's Curse the group of kishins who destroy lives and hope all around the world. turning away about to call his top meisters and weapons something caught his eye, a small silver haired girl with red eyes and a sword raised in her hand as if she was challenging the Kishins the lead kishin Asura noticed her and smirked "lookie we found ourselves some rabbit for lunch" his fowlers all laughed which brought cold anger to the girls eyes "you will stop harming these people what have they ever do to you?" she snapped at Asura. Asura snarled " you're that desperate to die huh? well before I kill you I will tell you that these people have denied our power to take over the world" he laughed a cruel laugh and lunged towards the girl a spear came out of his mouth and shot towards the girl who closed her eyes in concentration and lifted her sword above her head and slashed downwards cutting the spear in half "that won't work on me" she said glaring at Asura. Asura narrowed his eyes "who are you?" he demanded "Itzu" she said still glaring, Asura was surprised "you're the spirit guardian" Itzu looked confused "huh?" asura looked scared "we are leaving" and disappeared in a wisp of smoke "hey!" Itzu yelled and the image faded from lord Death's mirror "interesting turn of events" he said to himself as he called the strongest weapons and meisters

and the schools strongest team Spartoi, he only had to wait a few moments for everyone to arrive the last to arrive was Maka and Soul, Maka was dragging Soul who obviously was just woken up from a nap and was grumbling each step of the way Lord Death turned to the group "Asura has started to make his move on the world taking down cities and countries with a few strokes of his hand, he has become far too powerful for even me, but i have found our last chance to save this world" he paused as the news sunk in "whoa really!" yelled Black*Star "interesting" said Kid "so what is this last chance?" asked Maka, "im glad you asked Maka" said lord Death this chance all starts with this video the mirror showed the video of the wars and destruction while it was playing the room was silent but when the scene of the girl showed Soul let out a gasp " Itzu!" he said frantically "what is it Soul, do you know her?" asked Lord Death confused. Soul was trembling "yeah I know her,...she's my little sister"


	2. the past

DEAD SILENCE

"SISTER?!" liz yelled shaking Soul which awarded her a dictionary to the head "cool it liz" said Maka "your taking this calmly" said Soul looking at his partner, Maka shrugged "how else am I soposed to take it?" Patty was on the floor laughing her head off, while Kid was looking at the image of Itzu in awe "she's symmetrical!" "SOUL! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL YOUR GOD ABOUT YOUR EXTREMLY HOT SISTER!" yelled Black Star which got him a book to the head as well "will you be quiet and let Soul explain!" said Maka. all turned to Soul with hundreds of questions in their minds Liz gave soul a death stare " " she said firmly soul sighed and sat down on the floor "this will take awhile" he said "so as you know that girl is my little sister, her name is Itzu and she would have just turned fourteen. she and i grew up together with my parents" he breath heavily like he was about to talk about a really personal thing "Itzu was adopted by my parents when she was six so they could use her talent as a singer to boost up their ego, but she was not what they expected, for her songs were dark and creepy a lot like my piano. anywase they hated it they wanted her to sing soft and light not the way she liked to, so they tried to force her to do it the way they wanted it by hiring tutors and musicians to teach her how but she wouldn't do it." soul said softly "thats when the hitting started" he spat glaring at the floor " they would beat her until she would sing for them but it was still dark but beautiful" soul closed his eyes like he was trying to remember Itzu singing "her voice was telling the world how she felt and about herself... it was outstanding but it also held sadness like she was hiding some secret deep inside. I would have helped her, i couldn't stand to see my parents hitting her but i was scared..." soul started to tremble "I was to scare that they would hit me even more than they already did" he looked up " would you like to hear her sing?" they all nodded Soul searched through his backpack "here it is" he said


	3. Chapter 3

"come on Natsu! why do you have to destroy something every time we go on a job?" asked Lucy "she has a point Natsu you go way too overboard" said Gray "Gray clothes" snapped Erza "you destroyed some stuff too if i recall "she said glaring at Gray "well the building was in the way" complained Natsu "you brats!" yelled master Makarov walking up to them "will you please stop destroying things!?" the group winced "sorry Gramps" said Natsu "it is fine" says the guild master "master, Lord Death from the DWMA is waiting to talk to you" called Mira from the bar at the other end of the "oh? I haven't talked to him in a while now lets see" he pulls out a small mirror "what is the number... oh yes 42-42-564" he said as he dialed the number lord Deaths image showed up in the mirror " yo yo yo yo! wats up?!" Lord Death said flashing a peace sign "it's ben awhile old friend" said Makarov "it sure has" said Death "so what do you want to talk about?" asked the guild master "well...some things have turned up...do you know about Zeref?" lord Death asked "Zeref... isn't he the guy that Grimoire Heart was trying to find at Tenroujima?" asked Erza looking at the mirror "good you know him!...well it turns out that a student of mine has a step sister named Itzu who happens to be Zeref's daughter" said Lord Death causally "What?!" exclaimed Makarov Lord Deat nods "and on top of that she is the spirit guardian" Natsu looks up "spirit guardian? What's that?" Erza looked thoughtful "i've heard that before...isn't the spirit guardian one of the descendants of Artemis?" Lord Death nodded "yes the spirit guardian has the power to talk to the dead and see the memories of others who have passed on. plus she holds the souls of those who deserve a second chance at life" lucy looked worried "thats creepy", "i've heard that name before...Itzu" said Wendy "she's a dragon slayer!" Natsu fell out of his chair "what?!" Wendy nodded "if i remember correctly shes the Lunar Dragon slayer" lord Death looked puzzled "then we should find her with that much power it must be hard to control, what should we do?" they all turned to Makarov "we should help her control her magic...do you know where she is?" lord Death shook his head "sadly no" "and you said that she is the stepsister of one of your students?" asked Makarov lord death nodded "will you mind if the school has some last minute students?" asked Makarov "what do you mean?" asked lord Death confused. Makarov sighed "Fairy Tail is coming to join the DWMA" Lord Death looked surprised "oh realy! good good the school will love to have your talented wizards has fellow students!" there was a knock on the door "come in!" called Lord Death as Stine walked in "oh professor Stine! come here and meet the Fairy Tail wizards!" Stine looks up and instantly starts to have a crazed look on his face as he saw Natsu's pink hair "did you dye it?" he asked as he looked at Natsu like he was something he could dissect. Natsu ran and hid behind Lucy "scary!" he whined "get off Natsu!" said the blond teen "anyways Stine is there something you need to talk to me about" asked Lord Death "as a matter of a fact I do, I was researching about the twelve descendants of Artemis and it turns out that Itzu is the last one alive and not only that she is the strongest" everyone looked shocked "plus I have found out who Itzu's mother is" more silence as the news set in "realy!?" asked Makarov "who?" Stine cranked the screw in his head "she was a member of your guild" he said "her name was Mavis Vermilion"


End file.
